I Hate You
by Whatsy
Summary: Falconstripe, a ThunderClan cat, has three mates. One is a WindClan cat, one a Kittypet, and one from his own Clan. They have no idea that they are being cheated on. One day, they find out about it and they're not happy... This is a SecretClan challenge! Rated T cuz why don't you read it?


**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Never have, never will. I do not own the characters either. This is another SecretClan challenge. Falconstripe, Vinetail, Kitty, and Rabbitleap belong to The Gone Angel, though some of them belong to me. No, I do not own The Gone Angel, though it would be fun if I did :D No I do not own these words, these words were invented by someone very smart a long time ago.**

Falconstripe looked on, yawning. He thought ThunderClan was boring! No action, no drama! He was staring at a pretty white calico she-cat. Her name was Fawnheart. Suddenly, a cat appeared in front of him, blocking his view. He hissed at the cat.

"Get out of my way!" Falconstripe growled.

"Why should I? If you're staring at _her, _I think I have the right to stop you!" He looked up to see who the cat was.

"Vinetail! What are you doing here?" Falconstripe mewed to his mate, annoyed.

"What do you think _you're _doing?" Vinetail hissed.

"Did I tell you that you could rest? You're supposed to be collecting moss for my nest!" She mewed angrily.

"What nest? You can do that yourself!" Falconstripe snapped, confused and outraged at the same time.

"No! I'm expecting kits! Cloudheart told me just now!" Falconstripe groaned.

"Well? Go!" She mewed.

Falconstripe walked through the forest, grumbling. Vinetail had only been told she was expecting kits now, and here she was bossing him around! He was happy though, he loved his mate. There was something she didn't know, though. He had two different mates, a kittypet and a WindClan mate. The kittypet was called Kitty, and the WindClan cat called Rabbitleap. Kitty was a white she-cat with blue-green eyes, and she was very sweet and caring. Rabbitleap was a brown she-cat with green-eyes, and she was very quick and shy. Vinetail was bossy and bratty, but he still loved her. He decided to go see Kitty now, since the walk wasn't very far. He arrived a few minutes later.

"Kitty!" He called out cautiously. He didn't want to wake the Twolegs.

"Kitty, are you there?" A white she-cat emerged seconds later from a flap in a Twoleg house.

"Falconstripe! What are you doing here? Its so nice to see you!" Kitty purred lovingly.

"I just wanted to say hello. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something today." Kitty mewed nervously.

"What is it?" Falconstripe asked.

"You've been away for so long! Why didn't you come to see me earlier?" Falconstripe was getting impatient.

"Don't you have something important to tell me?" He snapped. Kitty's eyes widened with hurt.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Falconstripe sighed. His second mate was _too_ caring and sweet.

"I'm fine, now just hurry up and tell me!" He demanded.

"I'm expecting kits!" Kitty mewed happily. Falconstripe nearly fell over. First Vinetail, now Kitty?

"That's great!" He tried to sound happy.

"Do you know how many?"

"Probably 4 or 5." Kitty mewed, her blue-green eyes flickering with joy. Falconstripe sighed. Now he needed to know how many Vinetail was having.

"I'll see you later Kitty, I'll come back soon, I promise." He mewed.

"No wait! Don't you want to eat something, or drink water?" Kitty stopped him.

"No, I don't Kitty." His nose wrinkled in disgust. He would never eat or drink Kittypet food or water.

"Just look at the scars on your pelt! There are more of them than before!" She fussed.

"Kitty, I have to go collect moss for my ma-." He quickly corrected himself, he was about to say mate!

"For your what?" Kitty looked confused.

"For my make-shift nest!" He thought quickly.

"What happened to your old nest?" Kitty asked.

"That doesn't matter!" He snapped.

"Bye, Kitty, I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Falconstripe!" Kitty watched him leave with loving eyes.

Such a shame, she didn't know what her mate was up to. Three cats lied to, just because he couldn't choose. He had no idea how much he would have to pay for his actions. They weren't the type to be lied to over and over again. Kitty wouldn't let him go either, but Falconstripe didn't know that side of her. If he didn't tell the truth soon enough, they would get him. Right now, he was innocently collecting moss for his bossy mate. Tomorrow, he might be in StarClan, killed at the paws of his own mates. Oh well, Falconstripe had asked for it.

"Falconstripe, you're back!" Vinetail walked over to her mate and licked his ear. He looked at her surprised. She never did that!

"Do you know how many kits you're having?" Falconstripe asked her, dropping the moss from his mouth.

"Yes, probably 3 or 4." Vinetail replied and licked his cheek.

"What are you doing?" He asked, annoyed. Then, he saw a cat staring at him. A white calico she-cat. The same as this morning, Fawnheart.

"Go to your nest and rest." Falconstripe demanded.

"Why?" Vinetail asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He mewed.

"Ok, fine."

She marched away without the moss. Vinetail commanded an apprentice passing by to pick up the moss. Then, she started to complain about something inaudible. Vinetail _always _got her way. Falconstripe walked over to Fawnheart. She quickly looked away as he approached.

"Hello, Fawnheart." He whispered. Many she-cats had been padding after him, before Vinetail was his mate, but Fawnheart was persistent.

"Hi." She mewed, shy.

"Oh, there's no need to be shy!" Falconstripe meowed.

"What do you want?" Fawnheart mewed harshly. He stared at her in surprise. This was not the Fawnheart he knew.

"You." He whispered. She looked at him in disgust.

"Why would I want you?" She hissed.

"You're always staring at me and Vinetail!" Falconstripe meowed.

"Did you ever bother to move away, so I could stare at the tom, that _supposedly _is always behind you?" She snarled.

Falconstripe backed away slowly. This was a problem now. Fawnheart would tell Vinetail about this. He decided to go see Rabbitleap today. He dropped by in the nursery to inform the sleepy-looking Vinetail. Then, he immediately ran through the forest. He stopped at the WindClan border. Sure enough, she was pacing by the border. This was her favorite spot to think. She had told him that.

"Rabbitleap!" He called out. She looked up.

"Falconstripe!" She leaped over to him in joy.

"Where have you been?" She asked him.

"Nowhere, my love." She stared down at her paws at that.

"Don't be shy like that!" He mewed. Rabbitleap was the most favorite out of all his mates. He rarely snapped at her.

"Fine, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, I've just been wanting to tell you something..." She whispered.

"What is it?" Falconstripe asked gently. She fidgeted uncomfortably for a few minutes.

"What _is _it, Rabbitleap?" He demanded. She stared up at him happily.

"I'm expecting kits." She mewed. Falconstripe nearly fainted. Again?!

"How many?" He asked.

"Possibly 4." She meowed. A rustle in the bushes made him look back. Maybe just a kittypet. They were pretty close anyway.

"What was that?" Rabbitleap asked frightened.

"Its nothing." He soothed.

"Probably just another Kittypet." He reassured her.

Two cats emerged from the undergrowth; both cats had angry and malicious expressions on their faces. When he looked back at Rabbitleap, she was wearing the same expression. He looked at them wildly. He had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on?" He looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well, my love, since you couldn't choose one of us, you're going to pay!" Rabbitleap hissed. Kitty and Vinetail backed her up.

"You can't do this!" Falconstripe cried.

"Of course we can!" They all snarled. He stared at them all. He knew this would've caused trouble. He should've chosen Rabbitleap and left it that way. At least he wouldn't have died.

"You don't have a choice anymore, you will die today." Vinetail threatened.

"Who would you have chosen, if you had to?" Kitty asked menacingly.

"Tell the truth, its already bad enough!" Vinetail hissed.

"Rabbitleap." He whimpered. Then, they pounced. Claws slashed at his throat and blood gushed out.

The only thing he could remember was darkness. So much for love.

**The end. REVIEW! Love you all. :D**


End file.
